From pirates to employees
by N1colle97
Summary: What if the Straw Hats are send to our time? The story focuses on ALL THE CHARACTERS. There will be many pairings included, some cannon some not. The story is revolving around drugs and crimes. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Ok, hello everyone! This is my first real fanfic because the previous one is a hiatus. (sorry about that)The first chapters will consist of some characters's point of view but after there will be interactions between them. The characters used in this story may or may not have died in the series. Most of them will have real jobs like teachers or musicians but others will just do something for fun like helping at an orphanage, etc. I hope you like it, even though it's not as good as one would imagine!

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a warm sunny day and on Thousand Sunny everyone was bored. The heat was almost unbearable and the pirates were all down under the deck, sleeping peacefully or doing something not necessary important. Since last week, the weather has been changing from day to day and now, the sun shone so bright that it was impossible to stay on the deck.

"Well this just sucks. No pirates, no food, only this damn heat " the blond cook muttered under his breath. Truth to be told, their supplies had gone down drastically thanks to their captain who, because of the heat, ate even more than usual.

"Shut up stupid cook and stop smoking already. You are killing us with the smoke" the swordsman said while swinging from side to side on his bed.

"Well then, make me. I'm already angry enough to kill you."

Gripping his swords tightly, Zoro reminded himself that fighting with Sanji will not gain him anything. But the damn cook will get it if he will not stop.

"Guys, calm down. Fighting is pointless on this kind of weather. You'll just exhaust yourselves." Nami said while reading a book.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. That was, until something happened that will change their life completely, literally.  
A thunder was heard from afar. While everyone hurried to get on the deck, the ship began to rock from side to side. When the crew got outside, the first thing they saw was a horrifying sky dyed in dark grey. The ocean was full of 4 and 5 meter tall waves that hit the ship full force. What shocked the crew the most was a giant tornado made out of waves that seemed to connect the sky with the sea. The said tornado was pulling the ship towards it with incredible power. Not even Franky and Chopper together were able to redirect the the ship's course.  
Luffy was getting sick due to the forceful movement of the ship who looked like it could break any moment. Brook was screaming "Dear Lord,save us" as loud as his rib cage could sustain while Nami, Robin and Sanji tried to figure out something that could save them.

"We definetly cannot fight this thing. Dammit and it was so sunny 10 minutes ago" Zoro grabbed his head on both sides while still looking at the huge tornado that was getting closer and closer. There was no way out of this.

"It's getting closer. We don't have any other choice but to get swollen by it" The orange haired woman said while grabbing the deck's side.  
Soon the ship began to swirl and large waves crashed into the hull and then onto the deck. The wind was howling like the earth screamed for its lost freedom. It seemed that the birds, insects and even the sea animals were killed and the only ones left alive were the Straw Hat pirates.

The crew was terrified. If the ship sank, they would most likely die. Luffy for certain since he was a Devil Fruit User. The others just hoped that up there, someone was listening to their prayers  
And, someone really did. (If it was the good one, it would've been the end of the story but it's not. It's just the beginning. XD)  
Soon, the ship was gliding upwards on the waves, towards the center of the storm.

 _"_ **Guys, it's been an honor meeting you. If we get out of this alive, I promise I will never leave you again** " Usopp said between sobs.

 **"I love you guys!"** Chopper screamed from behind the steering wheel. The others were also crying, preparing for the worst.

 **"I'm sorry to break it to you but you should look to the left"** Robin said shivering. The others did as they were told. The center of the storm. A large black hole with no bottom. The pirates held their breath. Any moment now the ship will fall off the tornado's side and into the hole. 1,2,3...  
With a loud roar of the waves, the ship crashed into the last wave and jumped into the center of the storm. The crew screamed their lungs out all the way down.

* * *

Then everything became dark and a deadly silence bestowed everything.

That's it for the first chapter. Next will be Sanji's point of view! Hope you liked it!:) See you!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again, guys! Sorry for the delay. I wanted to post this chapter some hours ago but my computer died . So sorry. As I said in the first chapter, this one will be about Sanji and his first time in...France! You heard it! So, let's get started!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The headache was a pain in the ass. The first thing he knew was the pain. To hell with life.

"What the hell happened?" growled the chef. Everything was in a haze. They were on Thousand Sunny and then? What happened?

The storm. The reality slapped him in the face and his eyes snapped open. He saw the sky. It was a clear blue sky with fluffy clouds here and there. The sun shone brightly and the birds were singing. Among them, voices could be heard near him from both men and women.

Sanji rose and looked at his costume. He was wet and dirty. His hair had water dripping from it and the smell of fish could be detected from far away.

"Tsk, I look like a pile of shit. Wait until Zoro sees me. He will talk about this every day" He was on land. A land full of people dressed bizarre. Near him, many shiny machines were moving in a single direction with people in them that we're starting at him. On his left, a group of people were staring at him as well, but this time, some women from the group were blushing and giggling.

The blond looked around. The street was crowded with people who kept staring at him in an odd way. Then, suddenly , a young woman walked towards him and smiled slightly.

" Êst ce que vous etes bien, monsieur?" ( Are you alright, sir?). Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"The hell are you saying? I can't understand a thing." The woman looked surprised.

"Oh, un étranger " (Oh, a foreigner) "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de étrangers Japonais ici "(We don't have many Japanese foreigners here). She caught a little then said smiling.

"I beg your pardon. It seems you don't speak French. My name is Francesca. And you are?"

"Sanji, that's all" He looked around. "Should I ask where am I?"The girl Francesca looked around.

"We are in Paris, the capital of France." The blond cook looked confused.

-I should probably calm down. This won't get me anywhere. I wonder where Luffy is. Maybe he's around here somewhere-

"Do you have a place to stay? Or a workplace?"

"No" the former chef said. Francesca looked at him perplexed.

"Then, do you do something like to do something? Like writing, singing or cooking?"  
Sanji's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Yes, I love to cook. I used to cook for my capta-" he slapped himself. He shouldn't tell anyone about the rest of the crew. At least not now.

"Captain? Are you in the military?" The girl asked. Sanji nodded slightly.  
-If I want to find the others I shouldn't draw unnecessary attention. Maybe meeting this girl wasn't a coincidence-  
( the reason why Sanji hasn't gone mad over Francesca is because she wasn't so beautiful. You heard me. Not every French girl is beautiful.)

"Well then, if you like to cook, then that's just perfect. My dad owns a restaurant which is in need of a cook. We don't have many customers but maybe you could change that." She gave him a wink that made him shudder.

Sanji thought a moment about it. The idea sounded too good to be true. He was in a strange place, surrounded by strange people, with no means to communicate with the others. But there was still hope.

"C-Can I really come and help you? Would it be ok?" His voice became a a whisper." I had 9 friends with me before we were separated. Will you help me look for them? I don't have money or any means to pay for your kindness" Sanji bowed before Francesca.

The other girls from the group started to whisper again.

"I don't mind if you can't pay. I just wish you to help my father's restaurant. We are on the verge of closing it due to the lack of customers." Francesca told him.

Sanji felt like crying. It was sad. This girl looked troubled about her father's business. Maybe he could help her. And he will.

"It will be my pleasure to work with you from now on. I hope I will not disappoint you." the blond man screamed and bowed again. When he rose, Francesca held her hand for him to take it. She was crying. But deep in her eyes, joy and hope could be seen.

He knew what he had to do from now on.

* * *

Yup, that's it! I hope you liked it. If anyone is wondering, the first chapters will be this short. Maybe after introducing everyone, the length will grow but I don't really know at this moment!Also, the third chapter will be about Brook. Thank you very much for reading! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello guys! I sincerely apologize for the delay but I have a very strong reason why I wasn't able to post this yesterday. MY COMPUTER DIED !*screams into the screen* It's true.=.= I had a virus that enabled me to use it for like...12 hours! So, yeah, my luck has died. So, as I said in the previous chapter, this one will be about Brook and his adventure in Wien. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When the first call was answered, the police didn't know how to react. They thought it was some kind of joke. A guy looking like a skeleton was walking around the town, asking about his pirate crew. But after a minute, the whole town began to panic, phoning the police, telling them that the guy was really only bones.

12 police cars and even the military were set into motion. The said skeleton entered Schonbrunn Castle without a ticket and when a staff member tried to grab him, his arm whole castle broke into screaming. The visitors ran towards the exits and e the security guards persued the stranger.

" I didn't do anything wrong! I just wanted to visit this outstanding building. It's architecture it's gorgeous" Brook screamed while running. He stopped for a moment, briefly looking outside.

"This is the police. Get out of the building with your hands above your head. If not we'll be forced to shoot." One of the cops screamed in a speaker.

Brook didn't dare exit the building. He knew that if he did, his chances of finding his friends will be even slimmer.

He has been informed that the country he was in was Austria, to be more precise, in a city called Wien. While he was exploring the city , he saw the majestic castle of the Imperial Family. His feet carried him inside and when one of the staff members asked him about the ticket, he made a run for it.

"Boy, are you new here?" Asked an old man from behind him, scaring the e skeleton to the bones( hehe, nailed it XD)

"As a matter of fact, yes sir. I don't really remember how I got here but I entered this building in order to sing and play my violin." The old man chuckled. When Brook turned around, he found a man of average high, with short white hair and long white beard. By the looks of it, he was really old, probably 90 years old.

"So you desire to play that instrument and make people fell good, am I right?"

If Brook had a face, he would've smiled.

"Yes sir, that is my wish" he said.

"Well then, if you would like, I can make you a star in this country. People would surely love your music. And by your appearance, you like any type of music."

"Yes sir! I would gladly accept your offer! I will be delighted"

"I'm glad to hear that. Now that's settled, let us go"The old man motioned for Brook to follow him.

"Wait sir, I can't go outside. Out there are bad people"

"My name is not sir, is Gerald. And don't you worry about those guys. They mean no harm. Let me talk to them." He gestured for Brook to get beside him.

When they got outside, the police prepared to shoot the intruder. But when the saw old man Gerald in front of him, they lowered their weapons.

"My, my , what a fuss. I suppose it's my fault. I let my son walk around the castle without his ticket. I apologize for the commotion"

" S-Sir, what are you doing here?" Asked one of them.

"As I told you, I was with my son" then he grabbed from his pocket 2 tickets that have been checked.

"W-Well, OK. We are sorry for disturbing you, sir. Then, have a nice day"The cops apologized then got into the cars and drove away. The people around them dispersed quickly.

"Well, this was unexpected" Brook told old man Gerald.

"My son, nothing happens without a meaning. Even our meeting wasn't merely a coincidence." The man smiled slightly.

"Pardon me but I have a favor to ask you. I don't recall anything before arriving here, but I know for certain that I had 9 more guys with me. It is possible to looks for them from time to time?"The man looked at him for a moment before replying, his smile still plastered on his face:

"Of course but first let's make you a star."

The two of them exited the castle's garden and headed towards an old fashioned minivan. Inside,the old man told Brook that he should take a nap until they arrived.

Brook fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Yup, guys that's it. I hope you enjoy it. I had so much fun writing it! =)) At first, I wanted Brook to go to prison but I thought it would suit another member of the crew! *evil grin...begins to laugh hysterically*XD...ANYWAY...I'll post the next chapter very soon! It will be about Franky and a girl with a sad background behind...*begins to cry*...That's all guys! See you soon!


	4. Chapter 3

Good evening guys! This is the chapter about Franky in the US! This is all for now! Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Where the hell am I? Where are the others?"screamed the turquoise-haired Cyborg. He was in a very odd looking city, with many tall buildings that were almost connecting with the sky.

Each building had a different style and shape, some of them with many details that adorned their frames.

From the place where he stood, he saw most of New York. The building was the tallest of them all and the tourists that were near him, looked at the cyborg like he had grown another head.

"Mister, you should get back here before you hurt yourself. You shouldn't walk on the railing of the Empire State Building" said a young girl which was near him. The said girl, by her name,Helena, was only 14 years old, with short brown hair and green eyes. The first time she met Franky was on the street, when he jumped in front of her,protecting her from the car that nearly hit her. She took a liking to him in an instant.

"Helena if you lived as much as i had, you would know that this is a child's play. I like to see this city so-caled New York. There are many machines and technologies that away me to discover them." Franky smiled at the girl. He liked her.

When he met Helena, half a day ago, the girl was almost hit by a car. After saving her, the girl didn't leave his side. And he didn't want her to leave either.  
Helena's parents were very poor. Her made was a pauper while her father was a mechanic. They lived in a rented apartment ,with no light or water. The girl now wondered on the streets instead of going to school because her parents didn't have enough money to keep her at school.

When he heard her story, Franky was beyond speechless. Even in this time and place, people struggled to survive he figured it was only natural for the girl to be sad. But when she told him that she jumped in front of the car to kill herself, he found it then took the liberty of walking and talking with her about many things in an attempt to make her think about how beautiful life was. Time flew and the man found it impossible to stay away from her.

"We should get going. It's getting dark" the girl told Franky.

Night slowly crept from the horizon, engulfing the city in darkness. Even though he hated to admit it, Puffy and the others would have to girl was more important now.

He walked her to the apartment and the end turned to leave.

"Wait,where are you going?" She asked him.

" I should leave. You need to go to your parents. It's not wise for me to come with you"

The girl looked at him for a minute before jumping into his arms. Tears formed in her eyes and a mumbled "thanks you for today" was barely audible. Franky was sad as well. The girl looked cute and looked like she needed protection.

He let go of her and made her get into the building. After some moments, he began to walk away. That was, until he heard a door being opened.

"E-Excuse me" a male voice was heard. Quickly, Franky turned around, only to find Helena's father in the doorway.

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter. Please, come inside. We may not have much but still...please come and stay with us."  
Franky considered his options. The proposal was appealing but he had to do something in exchange.

"Do you have anything I can help you with? I am very good at repairing broken machines. Anything you have us fine."  
The other man looked at him for a moment that smiled brightly.

"Our apartment is full of junk. My wife and I have a passion for collecting things that look good, even if they aren't useful."  
Franky began to laugh. This was just great. This guys we're so nice. Never in his life did he meet such people beside his crew.

"Very well then, I accept your offer." And with that, they entered the apartment.

* * *

Yup, that's it! I think I was a bit sad about writing it, But still. BEWARE! The next chapter will have tinges of yaoi. Zoro will meet someone intresting in Japan. It won't contain mature stuff...maybe a bit of fluff. Hehe, that's it! Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello again guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had some ugly health problems that enabled me to write something. Even now I'm not entirely alright but I couldn't let you guys wait for me for so long. So, sorry again! Back to business! As I told you in the previous chapter, this will be about Zoro in Japan. I should warn you now because I wouldn't want to be accused of destroying someone's mind. **The reason this story is rated T is because some chapters will contain perverted themes, or some kind of rape or yaoi moment (yaoi meaning boy's love). To be more precise, the best example would be this chapter which has some yaoi flavored moments. SO, PROCEED CAREFULLY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Ok, no need to panic. It's gonna be alright. Take a deep breath, then another.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" Zoro screamed, successfully scaring everyone around him. He was walking around the strange town for hours. His chances of finding his crew we're almost second to none..

"Grr, this is annoying. First the storm and now this."

Walking around the town made him aware of some things.

First of all, he was in a city named Tokyo, which apparently was the capital of Japan.

Second, people around him weren't armed. At least, not now.

The way he saw it, after the storm, they were thrown somewhere far away from the Grand Line. God knows where the others or the ship were.

" Ouch" he was brought back to reality when he bumped into someone. Both fell on the ground with a loud *thud*

"The hell? Watch where you're going." Zoro looked at the one in front of him. There stood a young boy with blond hair that reached his waist and dark purple eyes that resembled a violet. He wore a white shirt that had light purple flowers on it and dark jeans. The carried with him a bunch of papers but what caught Zoro's attention was a light wooden sword wrapped in transparent plastic.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't looking. Please forgive me" the said boy looked at Zoro. Only one look and the boy blushed madly "G-Gorgeous"  
Zoro sweat dropped. God, another one who got enchanted by his looks.

"It's fine. I suppose it's my fault as well. There, let me" he went to grab the boy's papers when their hands touched slightly.  
At that, both boys blushed, Zoro not as much as the other boy. But his blush was still visible.

-Oh, God- Zoro thought-Now I'm acting like an imbecile-

Indeed, this boy was beautiful, but was it really alright for him to act like this?

"Say" Zoro said, pointing at the other's sword "Do you practice?"

"Yes, for 2 years already." At that, Zoro began grinning like a maniac, scarying the boy.

"Boy, what's your name?" He asked, eyeing the blonde.  
"Cadenza, sir. May I ask for your name as well?"

"It's Roronoa Zoro. And stop talking so formally. I'm only 21." The boy looked at him for a second before lowering his head, with his blonde bangs covering his face.

"But Zoro sir, I'm only 17" a soft chuckle was heard. Looking up, the boy saw the older man smiling.  
(Just so you know, they were walking in the street)

"So what? One of my friends is 19 and is a total idiot. A funny one tough. We may fight from time to time but we are still friends and respect each other"  
At that, Cadenza looked surprised then suddenly began to laugh.

"You are so funny Zoro sir. You must have many friends."

"Only a few. But they are great. I'm currently searching for them. But still...I was wondering, do you want me to teach you a thing or two about fighting? "

"YES, OF COURSE! It would be an honor. You look like someone who knows many things about combat." The blonde bowed before Zoro, all this time his blush never leaving his face.

"Well then, let us be on our way. I suppose you have a place where you practice, right?"

"Yes, I'll show you. And after maybe, if you want, come eat with me and my friends."

They stopped and faced each other before shaking hands

"It would be my pleasure, Cadenza"

* * *

Yup, that's it for now. I ran out of ideas...*joke*. Anyway hope you liked it. I seriously don't know what the next chapter will be about, nor do I know who will be about. Fist of all, I want to get my heath back before I re-start writing. So, yeah, see you soon!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello guys! I't s been a long day, hasn't it? I wasn't sure if I could write something today but I guess luck was on my side. This chapter is about Chopper and his adventure in Canada. So...enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Somewhere at a local hospital in Ottawa.

"What do you mean I can't enter the emergency department!" Screamed a little reindeer throughout the corridor.

"I'm sorry, kid. Only doctors are allowed to enter. Besides, you're too young to be wandering around alone. "Where are your parents?" The annoyed doctor eyed Chopper. Man, that kid was irritating.

When he first met the little reindeer, the doctor almost fainted. As much as he knew, the boy's appearance was beyond strange. But, luckily, he didn't pay much attention to it afterwards.  
Chopper figured that the man in front of him was a doctor so he quickly took a liking to him. The kid followed the man silently into the hospital. A real hospital. He could help people at last.

There was one little problem.

"Kid, you can't tell me that you know as much medicine as I know. I'm way older than you are" replied the doctor. This man named Jessie, was a 35 year old man, who loved his job. Truth to be told, he liked the kid. He was cute even though he looked strange. The man had a wife but no children. He desired one but his wife was as busy as him.

"Yeah? Wanna bet Mister? I helped way more people than you did" Chopper yelled, making the patients around them stare.

The doctor, Jessie, narrowed his eyes, his mind thinking of a way to make the kid understand his position. Then, a devious idea popped in his head.

"Kid, you've got guts. And because of that, I'll make you a deal. You'll come with me and we'll both see 4 patients. The first and third will be evaluated by me, while the second and fourth by you.

Each patient will have four points. Two points for finding out the problem and another two for giving the treatment. At the end, we will see which of us had most of the points. What do you say? If you win, I'll let you accompany me"

Chopper looked determined. This challenge sounded interesting and he didn't plan to lose it.

"I accept your challenge. Let's get going then." The doctor smirked. The kid was determined, , the challenge began.

The first patient was a young woman with pale face and tired eyes accusing lobar and sacral spine acke. It didn't take long for both doctors to know why she had ackes. But now, what could've caused it?

"Ma'am, do you spend many hours in front of the computer?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes, I create advertisements for the company I work in." She replied. Chopper didn't know what a computer was so this the thing was new to him.

"Then you have your answer. You need to do many physical exercises to relieve the stress. Without enough oxygen, your body can't work normally" He eyed the kid. "Two points for both of us for knowing the treatment but two points plus to me for the treatment."

The second was even easier. It was an old lady who had stomach ackes. Both doctors knew the illness and the treatment. At the end, she told them she ate raw fish last night at a sushi restaurant.

The third was a little bit more complicated. A woman with a sick child. The boy had a very ugly allergy on his skin. They had to know what coused it.

"Did you give him anything new? Like strawberries or cranberries?" Chopper asked.

"No but I did give him bananas for the first time .I didn't know he was allergic to them though." Both doctors sweat dropped. But this was Chopper's win.

The last one was different. The guy was deaf. He looked like he was in pain. The doctor wasn't sure how to ask the man about his illness. Chopper approached the man and began doing hand signs. The man understood in an instant what the boy asked him.

"Oh, I see. You're using hand gestures in order for the man to understand." The older doctor said.

"He can't breath with one nostril. Blood keeps flowing out and is blocking the air to enter." Chopper told the doctor.

" I understand. In that case we will have to send him to another doctor. This is not my speciality."

" I don't know what to do either." Chopper said. "Guess I lost. You are one point higher than me."

"So what?" The doctor asked. Chopper quickly looked at the man who began patting his head.

"I like you kid. You can stay and help me if you want." And with that, Chopper began working alongside the doctor.

* * *

That's all for now guys. The next chapter will be about Nami! See you soon guys!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello guys. I should apologize for updating so late. I have no excuse whatsoever...Yeah, I should probably just shut up. Sorry again!. As I said in the previous chapter, this one will be about Nami. Before you start reading, I have something to tell you before it's too late.

 **SHIPPING ALERT! I AM SERIOUS.** The whole manga is filled with characters that scream to be paired up with someone. I had a hard time figuring out who with who will do a great pairing. The chapters that will come will be full of pairings. Just so you know, **MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IS ACE AND I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHO WILL HE BE SHIPPED WITH!** I have many ideas but I really can't take a decision.

 **If anyone wants a pairing in particular, feel free to tell me. I will make a chapter about it. But do it quick...I want to write as fast as I can to enter the damn plot already! :))**

That's it for now. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Berna, 12:44 AM. The city was quiet even though the stores were open. Many people were out shopping but few could be heard. Nobody was aware that on a 10-story building, a girl was planning a robbery.

"Everything is settled" said a voice in the girls headphone.

"Very well. Let's go then" and with that the said girl, followed by a group of men began ascending the building's wall, ropes and wires attached to their waists.

When they reached the 4th floor, one of the men took out a laser and cut the window's glass. They entered the building without making a single sound.  
Words couldn't describe what was on that floor. The first thing to notice was a grand piano near the entrance. But that was only one of the impressive objects the man had. Dummies wearing clothes made out of the most expensive materials, some of them never seen in stores other wearing clothes made out of white,black or even multicolored fur of leopards, tigers, bears and so on. Even maimed bears, foxes,deer and many others adorned the luxurious apartment. The said place was the residence of a very influential man in Sweden know for his eccentric pleasures.

"This place is amazing. Never in my life have I seen such expensive pieces of art." Nami looked around. "Don't forget what we came here for, men. Proceed carefully" the man nodded slightly before beginning their search.

The object they were looking for was a very rare diamond. The Blue Crystal was told to contain a map that led to some kind of secret treasure. While most people thought it was only a joke, the said billionaire considered the option and placed the diamond under great care. And since Nami was addicted to money and jewels, stealing the diamond was something that came natural. And because the crew was not around to scold her, it was the perfect opportunity.

"Nami-san, we found it" one of the man said from across the apartment. When the girl reached the man, she was able to see the crystal. It was indeed beautiful and imposing.

The glass that protected the crystal was surveyed by several cameras along with movement alarms. The group had to find a way to get the jewel without being spotted.

"This things don't exist in my time." The orange-haired girl told the men while pointing at one of the cameras. "How does these things work?" All the men sweat-dropped and face-palmed almost instantly.

"The little " _thing_ " over there records everything that happens in the room. YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED OUT OF ITS RANGE OF ACTION!" One of the men screamed at her, not bothering to get out of his hiding place.

"We'll, screw it. Let's get the jewel" Immediately the alarms broke off, almost deafening the group of thieves.

Panic enveloped the whole room. Soon the police will arrive and there was no other exit aside from the elevator and the stairs.

The moment Nami wanted to reach for the elevator, a shout was heard followed by a gun shot and in the next moment the Blue Crystal was shattered into tiny pieces.

The girl turned around only to see a man clothed in a black cape, his outfit covered.

 _ **The bride, dressed completely in darkness**_

He wore a pair of black glasses, covering his eyes and make it almost impossible to recognize. In his hands were a pair of luscious white guns, pointing at her. What caught her attention were his lips that we're dyed in dark red in shape of a heart, making his pale face even more gorgeous.

"Who the he'll are you? Why did you do this?" Screamed Nami eyeing the man carefully.

 _ **Encountered a mysterious young man**_

"My identity is of no importance and so are my reasons. " was all he said before closing in on the girl. By the time she registered what was happening, the man put one arm around her waist, kissing her forcefully. With the other, he pointed the gun at the camera and shot.

Nami was shocked to say the least. Who was this guy? Was he making fun of her? From where she stood, she could finally see the color of the men's eyes. Long, thick, black eyelashes hid two deep blue ocean orbs which looked at her intently.

 _ **The instant when their eyes met**_

She blushed heavily. Unconsciously, her hands gripped the fabric that covered this body and found out he was wearing some sort of kimono like costume. _'What kind of guy wears a kimono here? Is this some kind of_ _new fashion?'_ She thought. And another thing was strange. She could swear she was his face somewhere else but she couldn't pinpoint in where exactly.

 ** _The wretched girl immediately fell in love._**

When they parted, he smiled at her before letting her go.

"My name is Izo, my lovely lady. Remember it well because we will meet again." And after that he disapeared in a puff of smoke.

She frowned. The name sounded awfully familiar. She knew she saw it somewhere else. But where  
 _-Whitebeard pirates-_

"OH LORD, WHITEBEARD PIRATES?" She began to laugh...this is getting out of hand. They we're in this universe as well. Now this was interesting.

Something clicked making her then around. Near her, on the table was the original crystal and a note on which was written

 _\- This is a gift for you. The original Blue Crystal. Take care of it, my lady.-_

She took the note and the crystal and headed towards the exit. After she reached their hiding place where the group awaited her, she saw the police heading towards the apartment.

She smiled thinking at the men she just met. The Whitebeard pirates where known for their power and influence.

 _ **Until the day when they come across each other again...**_

That man was her _alluring secret._

* * *

Yup, that's all for now guys. I will update as soon as I can. So sorry if you don't like the pairing. Truth to be told, I didn't ship them either up until now. The idea just popped out in my mind. If you have a pairing you want to become part of the story, feel free to say and I will write it! The lyrics are form a song called Alluring Secret Black Vow from Vocaloid. I really like that song.

With this, I bid you farewell for now! Bye =))


	8. Chapter 7

Hello guy! Glad to be back! So...the chapters that will arrive are FULL OF PAIRINGS! Even tough I didn't intend to at the beginning, the shipping hell got the better of me. This chapter will be about the last 2 crew members and their relationship. You heard me! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

What can one do in Moscow? There are a lot of things to do :rob a bank, break into a house, repaint the Kremlin... in a word, funny things.

But noooo...the best place to spend the time while searching for the crew is in a bar full of men. Just great. But, things are getting an interesting turn for Usopp.

Having Robin dance on stage in oriental clothes, with a small pink blush across her cheek and people cheering for one more dance was far more than the man could ask for. Yup, this was really good.

Usopp sat alone at a table near the platform where he could see every emotion the woman on stage had plastered on her for him, for quite some time he has developed a small crush on Robin but only recently the feeling grew stronger than anticipated. Usopp was very shy around the woman and kept a safe distance from her in case he developed a problem between his legs.

Now, with all the people cheering for one more erotical and delicious dance, things we're getting hot in there.

The music was slow and seductive and so was her. Swirling her hips, with both hands travelling all over her body made Usopp think carefully his next actions.

The platform she stood on was high enough for all people to see what she was dressed with.

The top Robin wore showed her round breast, revealing almost everything to the public. Following the top, over her hips lay a long transparent silk cloth that fell down on the floor in soft waves.

Glowing platinum bracelets decorated with flowers and crystals clanked on her arms as she swirls around the stage accompanied by the clicking of the bells that decorated her hips.

On her head rested a crown made of golden flowers and diamont shaped like crystals. The details of her clothing were a combination of Egyptian and Indian designs, making the woman look like an ancient queen.

The men around cheered for a reason. The woman took everyone's breath away. Unfortunately, Usopp was sad. He wanted so much to tell Robin about his feelings towards her but was too scared to do it. What if she didn't feel the same?

Robin on the other side had a battle with her own feeling as well. As much as she enjoyed dancing in front of so many men, her consciousness had a single man in mind. Only a man made her dance that way. And that man was Usopp.

The guy caught her eye from the first time she arrived on the ship. His shyness was something she found absolutely adorable. And, as much as a coward he was, the man protected her every time they were in danger.

-He keeps staring. And what a wonderful view. He is blushing and with his mouth slightly open he really wants to be kissed and taken care of in many ways. I wonder what fantasies is he dreaming about- the woman thought.

When the music stopped, a roar of applause resounded in the bar an flower we're thrown onto the stage. Robin bowed slightly and existed the stage in order to meet Usopp in her room in the backstage.

Inside the room she found the man holding a bucket of red roses in one hand while the other travelled to his face to hide his blush.

"How cliché" the woman chuckled. He wanted to ravish the man right here and now but her mind was getting the better of her.

"What's the matter Usopp? Why are you so red?" She asked softly while moving towards the man. At that, the pirate's blush redden immediately. What to do, what to do?

"It's nothing. R-Really I-I'm O-" was all he managed to say before a pair of soft lips crashed onto his.

The time stopped. Everything went in slow motion. Why was this happening? A moment ago everything was going on so fast, with Robin dancing on stage like there was no tommorow and now being kissed by the same gorgeous creature.

After a minute or so, the two parted in need for air.

"Does thins answer all of your questions, my dear Usopp?"

"Yeah, it certainly does" his hand moved around her waist and gave her a sheepish smile "You're mine now"

At that they both laughed. It was a free great day.

"Of course I'm yours, Usopp dear"

After that, the new couple exited the building holding hands and laughing loudly.

* * *

Yup, that's all for now. I'm sorry but I think I'll update next month or so. I will have a busy month so I don't think I'll reach the laptop sooner. . But that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. The next week I want to review all the chapters so far and add some more information to all. And by the way, the next chapter will be solely about Luffy, the one and only captain! That's all I have to say for now. Hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	9. Chapter 8

Hi again guys, Merry Christmas. I really cannot say anything more, I had such a long absence I almost forgot about this story...sorry. Ok, so my first semester in university is almost over and I really REALLY want to take a break and now is my best change, yey. Without further explanations, this is the last chapter that explains the beginning of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

To say Luffy was hungry was an understatement. The boy was always hungry. And finding food in a jungle was extremely difficult. There were many reptiles, insects and tiny but dangerous animals.

"Man, I'm hungry! Why aren't any restaurants around here?" Poor Luffy. The mere thought of a juicy steak made the boy's stomach rumble.

Just when he thought he was going to pass out, the forest ended, revealing a small village surrounded by a river. From his position he could see that the village was throwing a big party. Music could be heard from where he stood and the smell of food flooded his senses. This was all Luffy could ask for. He made a run for it towards the village in hope of finding delicious meat.

At the gates he was stopped by a pair of guards who looked kind of scary, not that Luffy cared very much.

"Who are you? You aren't from around here, that's for sure" asked one of the guards. The boy eyed the two men carefully before giving them his signature smile.

"Do you have any food?"he asked. Without waiting for a reply he continued "Pleeeeeeaseeee, I'm starviiiiing" he begged the guards. Seeing his cute face, the guards thought for a moment before taking the boy by his arm and began dragging him to their leader.

They soon reached a place indifferent type of flowers decorating the stone columns around them. Everywhere he looked he saw happy people, some dancing, some chatting and some even sleeping. When the guards stopped, the boy looked up and was amazed by what he saw. 10 stairs lead towards a big platform where stood a throne made of stone and decorated with many flowers, pearls and many other small details. The man who stood on the throne was old, with a long beard that reached his ankles and blue eyes that held within them kindness and knowledge accumulated over the years.

Luffy felt kind of intimidated by this powerful yet gentle presence.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you restrained the boy?" asked the elder. The guards quickly freed Luffy and the boy was able to stand properly now. He looked again at the man in front of him and smiled widely.

"Thank you, old man! Hehe, i really am hungry, could you give me some food please?" he pleaded, earning a small laugh from the man.

The elder stood up and gave orders for more food to be brought to them, even if there was still plenty of food left.

When the food was brought, Luffy quickly began to dig in, forgetting his manners.

"So, boy, after almost leaving the entire village without food, can you tell us how did you find this village?"

At them Luffy gave them a quizzical look and began explaining the people around him how he got in the forest, his ship falling into a tornado and then waking up in this jungle and finding the village. He even specified the small details like the conflict between Sanji and Zorro. By the time he finished explaining, most of the people around were either having headaches or have fainted. After all, it was kind of hard to comprehend the idea of falling from the sky. The elder smiled a little and then asked the boy:

"Luffy, was it? Do you want to remain in this village or you want to go search for your friends?" The boy remained quiet for a little then replied

"I want to repay you for the food, thus I will stay here a little longer. I's sure my friends are strong and they will survive without me a bit longer. Is there anything I can do here?"

The elder rose from his seat and motioned for Luffy to follow him. They left the party and went to a part of the village that was a bit isolated from the others. There were 2 barracks, with mud surrounding them and a faint smell of dirt lurking in the air.

Luffy quickly covered his nose with his hand and followed the elder as the latter opened one of the barrack's door. Inside the boy saw 12 children whose parents were either dead or left them there.

"Women who give an unwanted birth leave their infants at our entrances so we may raise them instead of them. it's not good for the children but their parents don't care about them so we are out of options." the elder said.

The children were all scared and close to crying but when they saw life, hope sparked in their eyes.

The boy just smiled and laughed

"Don't worry,old man I will take care of them!The kids are cute!"

The man laughed wholeheartedly and announced the kids:

"Children, this is Luffy and starting today he will take care of you!"

At that the kids were overjoyed and ran to embrace Luffy who was laughing along with them.

This day was getting better and better!

* * *

Okay guys, this is it for now. From now on I will not say when I will upload in case I break the deadline. I really can't say anything about the next chapter because I have no idea how will I write it or who will be about. If you have any ideas feel free to send them to me!


	10. Chapter 9

Hello again guys. The action may now begin.I didn't know how to start the first chapter of this story, beside making Doflamingo and Law my new stars. I really like the fandom which is full of yaoi pairings and I certainly will add more if you like. Okaaaay, let's get the party started!

* * *

 **I also have a deviant account with the same name so check it if you can ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **TIMESKIP 5 YEARS**

Las Vegas was supposed to be the city where people lost their minds, drinking alcohol and dating women. It was supposed to be the place where people either got rich or lost everything they had. Even after all these years here, one certain man has not gained peace, even when he had everything he wanted.

This man, Doflamingo, has been living a very god life since he and Law moved in a 3-story mansion, with servants all around them surrounded by expensive furniture.

After all these years, Law has finally become his and together lived in that mansion. Although the latter was constantly ranting about the whole thing being dirty and completely unhealthy, especially their night-time sessions but it was just Law being Law.

"You just can't accept the fact that you enjoy my presence. Especially in bed when I'm on top of you." Chuckled the former warlord, looking at Law from the sofa, who has just got out of bed and struggled to walk straight. Last night they did it like wild dogs, 4 times in a row. The poor servants were ordered to evacuate the house in case accidents happened (Law using his devil fruit powers or Doflamingo using his strings in the most inappropriate places)

"Hmph, you like to use me, Doflamingo, you know I can't resist your antics" said Law while sitting next to Doffi on the sofa.

The older man eyed the other through his crimson glasses then folded the newspaper he was reading and in one swift moment pinned Law under him on the sofa. Both males were only in their pants so looking at Law under him blushing slightly was quite a view.

"Do-Doflamingo, the hell are you doing?" asked the one pinned under the heavy weight of the other.

"Kufufu, how about another round?" purred the blonde, making the other blush to his roots.

"NO, dammit, we had 4 last night, I can barely walk now like this. Are you trying to make me immobilized in bed?"

"Kufufu, as much as I would like to have you under me squirming in pleasure, we have more important business to discuss" The taller man rose from the sofa and and walked to a nearby table where a pile of files lay organized.

"One of my puppets informed me that Blackbeard hired Lucci, Vista and Haruta to kill all the people at 'Dark Flames-Night Club'.

Law was horrified. Dark Flames was a very know strip bar in Spain where drug dealers, mafia members and all other kinds of thieves came to discuss their new objectives. It was also the bar where Ace worked as a stripper. The said bar was owned by none other than Smoker and he loved to make his employees strip to their underwear and then go to private rooms to enlighten the men how paid them buckets of money.

The doctor knew that was more to this than a simple killing spree. Blackbeard had his eyes on the handsome flame user for a very long time but only recently made a move on him when he asked Ace to join his gang of drug dealers which Ace immediately refused. On the other hand, the so-called 'fire fist' had problems on his own since he and Marco broke up and the blonde moved to Mexico City where he opened a pet shop.

"Since when is the former CP9 leader working under Blackbeard? And also, Whitebeard pirates?" asked the doctor.

"Since Blackbeard promised them revenge on Luffy and the Straw-Hats. Also, money is an important aspect as well. He pays them 4 bil.$ each to make the assassinations possible." He stopped for a minute to grab the files and returned to the sofa to sit next to Law. He handed them the files than continued.

"The world we currently live in, Law dear, is a lot dirtier than the previous one. Here the pleasures are limitless while the consequences are even more drastical. In some states and countries killing is forbidden while in others torture is possible. Here the law is absolute while in our world, breaking the law was a piece of cake. In this kind of world, most of us are happy to be able to live in peace while others are happy because they can benefit from the evil plans they set up."

Law rose up from his seat and headed towards the bathroom.

"I will get dressed, we need to leave?"

"Kufufu, and go where, Law dear?" asked the blonde eyeing Law's back muscles.

"Where do you think, you stupid bird? To the Capitol of course"

"Aaaa, kufufu, well said Law" He rose as well and headed towards the bedroom to get dressed as well.

-In this world, the Capitol was their base situated under the mansion, where they could reach for anything they wanted. Internet was a wonderful invention and so were computers. Making one single click they could search everything they wanted. It was also the place where they kept their phones (Dolfamingo denied all access to phones in his mansion)

Over the years, most of the guys sent to this world got new gadgets. Phones replaced their old Den Den Mushi, headphones were a lot better to use in sticky situations and smartwatches were now a very good item to detect someone.-

(just imagine them like in 007 movies where they had gadgets and stuff =))

When they reached the Capitol, the first thing Law did was to phone the first person that came in mind: Rayleigh. That man had serious connections with both Interpol where Aokiji was the current director and CIA who Akainu controlled.

He called and after some time, the figure of the said man appeared on the big screen in front of them.

"This better be good, you annoying bird brain. I was in the middle of something"

"Cut it old man! I hate just as much as you hate me! You know I wouldn't have called you but we need details!" snapped Law, eyeing the man who was lounging on a king-sized bed with two beautiful women beside him.

"Aaa, you mean the assassination at 'Dark Flames', right? I already spoke with Akainu and Aokiji about this. Yasopp and Mihawk are already on the run. What else do you want?" asked the man with a mocking smile.

"Did you organize a party to protect everyone at the bar? Asked law. He owned Ace big time from when he saved his ass from Big Mom's ravage, 2 years ago. He had to find a way to repay the boy for his kindness.

"Ha" the man snorted "Why would I do that? I costs lots of money plus, Ace and the others are strong, they can protect themselves"

By the time Rayleigh stopped talking, Las was gripping the edge of the chair, a vein popping at the side of his head.

"you sick old man, you're going t get them killed. Teach is too strong for them. And with those assassins around, they will die"

Rayleigh leaned a little to get closer to the screen and whispered.

"Shut up, I wasn't finished, boy Without the others from the office knowing, I send a party to look after them. But don't you dare tell anyone"

At that, Doflamingo who was quiet up until now, looked up from the papers he read.

"Kufufu, and who might that party be?" he smiled a little.

Rayleigh returned to his previous position and let out a rough laugh.

"You will see. For now, this is all" and ended the call.

By the time the call ended, the two males had an idea who that party was. All of their answers lays on a certain red haired.

In a plane flying from Manhattan to Spain

"Hmm, this better not be one of you schemes to get me Blackbeard. You will get it this time, that's for sure. I haaaaaate to be stuffed in a plane for 14 hours!" wailed the 38-year-old man. The former Yonko just woke up from his sleep.

"Two hours and we'll arrive Captain" said Benn from beside him.

He laughed a little at his captain's antics and said more to himself than the others:

"Let's pay dear Ace a visit, now, shall we?"

He was heard and Lucky Roo from behind him made a sound of agreement while chewing on his piece of meat.

Shanks looked out on the window. Today was a good day.

* * *

So, what do you think? I don't want Luffy and the crew to be my main stars, I like others more then the Straw Hat's. But we shall see. For now that is all, hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Good evening everyone! I must apologize if the story so far is not very clear. It is the first story I write so far so something like this was bound to happen.

Someone asked me why were Doflamingo and Law together and when did they arrive in the modern world.

I will explain the story so far:

The story so far has 10 chapters. The first 9 tell the story from each of the Straw-Hats view. The next chapter is the so-called 'prologue' to the actually story, the others were only the introduction so everyone knew where the Straw Hats ended.

Now, the rest of the characters were, under certain circumstances which will be specified in later chapters, teleported to the Modern World. Some of them were thrown together with someone else (example Doflamingo and Law which were together from the first moment they arrived in this world).

I mentioned in chapter 10 that Law and Doflamingo knew about Rayleigh, Ace, Akainu etc. That is because the 10 Chapter is after a timeskip of 5 years. After all these years, some of them knew about the existence of the others in this world. Blackbeard and other characters are known worldwide so their existence is known to everyone.

The pairings are a problem I am currently dealing with. The fandom is large and the pairings are many. I like to ship many characters and because of this, I am having trouble with them.

I said in the first chapters that Ace is my favorite character and had problems pairing him with somebody. The most common pairing with Ace is with Marco, so I used that one. Another pairing that intrigued me was Blackbeard x Ace which is kind of wrong but I can't say I dislike it. It's just strange because Ace is young while Teach is, I dunno, 50 years or so? Yeah, it IS wrong but hey, nothing in this world is good, right?

So, to conclude the pairing problem: Doflamingo and Law were a pairing from before they were teleported to the Modern World, even though Law didn't really like Doflamingo at first.

The story focuses on the adventure that takes place AFTER the timeskip. I am not saying how they got there or how they ended up together. That goes for the characters that will come in the next chapters.

Maybe, just maybe, if I will finish this story until I die, I will make a sequel explaining how most of the characters (beside the Straw-Hats) got to our world. But this is not decided. This doesn't mean I will skip details. I will say briefly in the future how some of them ended there but not all of them will tell this.

I will try to make it as clear as possible in the future chapters. If anything is unclear, please tell me. I am glad people tell me what got wrong or what was skipped because it will be easier to explain it from time to time in case it got too blury.

I will start writing the next chapter soon, so stay put.^^


End file.
